gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Anywhere City
Anywhere City is the name of the city featured in Grand Theft Auto 2. It is presumably called this, as it is set in the near future, and doesn't bear any resemblance to any real life city in particular, although the FMV intro shows that it was filmed in New York City. It is divided into 3 separated parts - Commercial, Residential and Industrial. The Commercial District is first part of town the player finds himself in. Here are the major office buildings and high flats. There are also an university and some outdated small docks. The roads are wide and reasonably empty of crime in proportion to the other districts. The game begins here and we can start taking missions from the phones. In this district we can work for Yakuza, Loonies, or Zaibatsu. Maximum wanted level is 4, and therefore the highest police force encountered the SWAT. The Residential District is the second, full of blocks of flats and shops. Moreover, the large police headquarters, the Alma Mater Prison, a military base, the Zaibatsu Village, the Redneck RV park and the SRS Scientists laboratory can be found here. Here we can work for Scientists, Rednecks, or Zaibatsu. Maximum wanted level is 5, and therefore the highest police force encountered the Special Agents. The Industrial District is full of factories, but there is also a lot of blocks of flats, and even a small village in the northwest, Mad Island, populated by a gang which always attacks you, no matter how much respect you have. Here the player can work for Hare Krishna, Russians, and again Zaibatsu. Now we can reach the maximum, sixth wanted level, and therefore the army is ready to pursue you. It bears similarities to Liberty City from GTA III and GTA LCS, as they were both directly split up into Industrial (Portland), Commercial (Staunton Island), and Residential (Shoreside Vale) districts. In addition the three main districts, there are nine nouns levels and three multiplayer levels. Bonus Level A: the objective is to blow 12 Ice Cream Vans. No weapons can be found in this level. A Stinger is given to the player, there are lots of vehicle machine guns around the level. The level is a small district in a chessboard pattern. Bonus Level B: the objective is to blow 12 Ice Cream Vans. No weapons can be found in this level. A Stinger is given to the player, there are lots of vehicle machine guns around the level. The level consists of an arena-like pattern of roads, always leading inward and lower. Bonus Level C: the objective is to blow 12 Ice Cream Vans. No weapons can be found in this level. A Stinger is given to the player, there are lots of vehicle machine guns around the level. The level consists of an arena-like pattern of roads, always leading inward and lower. However, there is a water pit between each ring, so handling is harder than in Bonus Level B. Bonus Level D: a three-lap race with a Furore GT, avoiding traffic. Elvis fans can be killed to earn more points. There are two shortcuts through a garage and one via a jump. The level resembles the Zaibatsu Village. Bonus Level E: a three-lap race with a Furore GT, avoiding traffic. Elvis fans can be killed to earn more points. In this level it's important to look carefully where are you going. The track goes through squares and rooftops, so it's easy to forget the bad way. At the finish the passage is very small, so the traffic can trap you. The level resembles the SRS Scientists Research Center. Bonus Level F: a three-lap race with a Furore GT, avoiding traffic. Elvis fans can be killed to earn more points. S-curves are tricky and not all existing shortcuts can always be usable. A leap over water is required at each lap. The level resembles the RV Mobile Park. Bonus Level G: the objective is to kill as many Russsians as you can. When you have killed 30 Russians the multiplier increases by one. The more Russians you kill, the less respect you have, and therefore the more powerful weapons they use. There is an Electrogun very close to the start point. The level resembles the construction yard. Bonus Level H: the objective is to kill as many Zaibatsu as you can. When you have killed 30 Zaibatsu the multiplier increases by one. The more Zaibatsu you kill, the less respect you have, and therefore the more powerful weapons they use. There are health icons in the four reactors. The level resembles the Zaibatsu generator. Bonus Level I: the objective is to kill as many Krishnas as you can. When you have killed 30 Krishnas the multiplier increases by one. The more Krishnas you kill, the less respect you have, and therefore the more powerful weapons they use. There are weapons and power-ups on the towers. The level resembles the Vedic Temple. Category: Cities